Son of Vida
by daymarket
Summary: [Shattered Mirror] The story of Sarah's father and the events leading up to his capture.
1. Capture

She ran her fingers along his neck, caressing his pulse in silky fingers. "Are you afraid?" she murmured softly.

The skin under his fingers rippled as he swallowed. Finally, he answered in a soft, ragged voice, "Do as you want." There was a pause, then he said tiredly, "I can't fight anymore."

She leaned closer, brushing back his damp, filthy hair. "You've lost your will? And you, a son of Vida?" She laughed. "I'd thought I'd never see the day."

His hazel eyes fixed on hers, weary and hopeless. He didn't reply.

She laughed softly, running her fingers down his arm. The limb was white and chalky, useless, numerous scars lining it. In order to keep him alive on his constantly decreasing blood supply, his body had withdrawn blood from the limbs and circled it constantly in his torso and head. His eyes watched her, waiting patiently for her next move. He had given up.

"You used to fight me, David," she said quietly. "Where has all the magic gone? All the fighting? All the swearing?"

His gaze dropped. Her fingers crept around his wrist, feeling the sores under the manacles. He had dislocated his wrists twice struggling to break free. His ankles…she looked at them and whistled softly, a whistle of admiration. The skin around them was split open, infected, the chains hugging the swollen skin tightly. Flies had already landed, and maggots played in the dead flesh. "All of it's gone now," she remarked, her voice soft and wistful.

She turned back to him, seeing the bleak expression on his face. "My poor David," she said gently, returning her touch to his face, sliding her nails delicately across his skin. He shuddered under her touch, closing his eyes.

Gently, almost lovingly, she lowered her head to his neck.

The skin split open easily under her questing fangs, and the blood, still sweet and rich with Vida magic, seeped into her tongue like water into the desert. She let out a soft, involuntary moan of ecstacy, drinking it in.

Her grip on his shoulder was firm, strong. He twisted slightly, the prey instinct still there. She lifted her head, eyes dark with bloodlust. "And the fight's gone, David?" she whispered, her voice thick.

He lifted his head off the ground slightly, looking deep into her vampiric face, beautiful and endowed with a hunter's savage grace. His head dropped, and he closed his eyes.

She laughed, a deep, throaty sound. "Very wise."

She pressed herself closer to this man, her prey. Choosing another point of entry, she lowered her head once more.

His memories flooded her mind, as they so often did when she killed. She savored every one of them as she savored his blood, drinking in the thoughts and recollections of this man—David Vida, husband of Dominique Vida, father of Adianna and Sarah Vida—the women of David's life showed as powerful, independent creatures, bright and vivid in his memories. The memories brought her into the world of vampire hunters, hunters every bit as savage as she was. The thought was intoxicating. She breathed, heady with the scent.

His body convulsed under her, the pulse growing erratic as the heart struggled to keep on beating. She kept her grip on his shoulder firm, locking him into place. He gave one last shudder, and he died, the pulse under her lips slowing to a halt.

Satisfied, she closed her eyes and slept, an arm wrapped around his dead body. They looked for all the world like two contented lovers.

**Oneshot. I was reading Shattered Mirror again and was inspired in a fit of insanity to write this. So, what do you think? Press the pretty purple button and review!**


	2. Renewal

**Blech. I was looking over my other fics (all two of them, yes I know) and decided to take a short little break from my main Eragon fic and work on another one. Anyway, since a few people have been nagging me to continue this or something, I decided to work on it… -waves to Outsiders fic merrily- Hi, I'll get to you eventually, I promise!**

_Two months ago_

"David?"

David Vida jerked up from his desk, the imprint of a corner stuck into his cheek. He looked up guiltily, having been jolted out of an uneasy sleep. "Um…" he managed, rubbing his face.

Dominique Vida looked down at him, amusement clear in her face. "David, when's the last time you slept in a bed?"

He had to think about it. "Yesterday? Two days ago? I'm not sure. I've been out most nights, tracking…"

She sighed, walking over to join him behind the desk. "You've been working too much," she chided lightly. "Working until you're on the brink of exhaustion won't help matters. Go take a shower, go to sleep, and when you're rested you can go hunting again."

"But—" he protested, knowing that she was right. "Dominique, I almost have her! All it'll take are a few more days of observation, and I can corner the filthy blood-sucker in her own lair." He stood up, a hand splayed on the desk for support. "I've found one of her prey, all it'll take are a few more—"

"Days of observation, yes I know," Dominique said kindly. "But it won't help if you do finally corner Ather and die right there and then because you're too tired to lift your knife. Come on."

"But—"

"Enough. Need I tie away your magic?"

David stared at his wife, taken aback. "You can't do that," he said finally.

"Oh, yes I can, dearest husband of mine. You see, the difference between us is that I have been sleeping eight hours a day and eating as one is supposed to, and you have not. Now go to bed."

He sighed, knowing that it was useless to argue. "Yes, Domi," he said meekly.

She swatted at him playfully. "Don't call me that, you silly idiot. I'd never keep order in this haphazard Vida clan if they don't respect me."

"You would keep order no matter how silly your name is," he assured her solemnly.

She waved him off, laughing. "They'd better. Now go to bed."

David nodded, smiling as he closed the door to their office. Once out in the hallway, he had to admit to himself that the prospect of a good shower and bed was very tempting. Not that he'd ever tell Dominique, of course. She would only be smug about it.

He headed to the bathroom, pausing by the bedroom to grab a clean change of clothes. When he reached the shower, he groaned, staring at the locked door wistfully. "Adianna?" he called, knocking.

"Yeah?" his oldest daughter replied, sticking her head out of her room. "What's up?"

He stared at her. "Oh. I thought you were in the bathroom."

Adianna shook her head, walking into the hallway. "No, that would be Sarah. I swear she's fallen into the toilet or something; she's been in there for the past half-hour. Hey, Sarah!" Adianna yelled, rapping the door sharply. "You alive in there?"

"Yeah!" cried a voice from the other side of the door. "Go away, Adi, I'm busy!"

"Sarah," David called. "Sarah, what're you doing?"

The door opened a tiny crack, and Sarah peered out. A grin blossomed across her childish face as she regarded her father, and she jumped out. "Daddy!" she cried, hugging him tightly.

David smiled, fondling his youngest daughter's hair. "Hey, Sarah. Can I use the bathroom?"

Sarah looked up, regarding him with stunning sapphire eyes. "Daddy, were you out killing vampires?" she asked seriously. "You didn't come home yesterday."

He knelt down, tweaking her nose lightly. "Yes," he assured her. "One day, you'll be a great vampire-hunter too."

She giggled, squirming in his hold. "I will," she said cheerfully.

He pulled her close, kissing her forehead. "Yes, you will. You'll be the best vampire-hunter-witch ever. Now run along. Daddy needs to take a shower."

"Yes, because Daddy smells like a pig," Adianna said amusedly by his shoulder.

David made a face at her as he stood up. "You needn't be so blunt," he said wryly, a hand on Sarah's shoulder.

"Well, it's true," she asserted, smiling. Leaning close, she added, "But it is nice to have you back, Dad. Even if you do stink up the house."

He smiled. "Thanks, girls. Now go away. I'm going to go get clean."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Soppy happy scene…if I feel like updating, I'll continue with the story plotline. I anticipate 10 chapters, max, if I ever feel like going on with this. If not, then here's a bit of happiness for you to contrast the gloom in the beginning…anyway, review if you feel like it. **


	3. Beginning

**I updated! Cookies for me. XD Short chapter, but I'm starting to get the sneaking feeling that this is gonna be WAY more than just ten chapters. That happens to all my stories, unfortunately. I'm going to try to update this and my other fic about once every two weeks, I think, so hang tight for an update!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_June 30_

David woke up with an abrupt start, his heart racing as he struggled to make sense of where he was. It took a very long moment for him to recognize the person next to him, and even longer to recognize the room he was in.

_Oh_.

He exhaled slowly, lifting up the covers. Carefully, trying not to make any noise that would disturb the sleeping Dominique, he padded out of the bed.

His knives lay on the bedstand. David frowned at them, trying to calculate how many blades he could take—at any given time, he always carried at least three, but he needed more this time. With a small grunt, he walked to the closet, touching it with a dab of Vida magic. There was a small click and a hidden drawer slid open, revealing a motherlode of knives.

"You going out already?" a sleepy voice asked.

David turned, grinning at Dominique. "Morning, sleepyhead."

She scowled at him, glancing at the wall clock. It read 9:40, unusually late for her. "Adianna and I were up training last night, no thanks to you," she replied, flopping back down onto the covers. "She'll make a brilliant hunter some day."

"Mm," David said, preoccupied with the knives. Dominique turned, leaning over the edge of the bed, watching him. "They both will, Sarah and Adianna," David continued. "They've got the skill."

"But they need the discipline," Dominique murmured softly. "I'm a little worried about Sarah, to tell the truth. She's too—I don't know, careless with her emotions. Too passionate. One day, she'll get trapped in a corner because she judged according to her emotions, and I don't know what'll happen to her…"

Her voice trailed off. David sighed, glancing at her. "You're too harsh on her, Domi."

Dominique shrugged. "I don't want her to get killed, David."

"Our girls have their own strengths," David said quietly. "Adianna will be an excellent hunter, the one who'll take over your place as head of the Vida clan. Sarah, though—I think she has other strengths. Maybe she'll surprise you, who knows?"

Dominique laughed. "I hope so. In the meantime, I'm going to keep trying." She watched him through lowered lashes as he turned back to the rack of knives, trying to pick the best. "How many do you need?" she asked abruptly.

"I don't know," David admitted. "I'm guessing five?"

"You be careful, David," she said softly. "Ather is bigger prey than anything we've met before."

"I know," David said grimly, "but I can't let this go. I found her aura by luck. I'm not passing up this chance."

"Do you need help?" Dominique pressed, her eyes showing a trace of worry. "I mean, I have full confidence in you, but Ather—she may be weak compared to her fledglings and blood-mates, but she's still very old. Powerful."

"I won't let them take me," David assured her quietly.

Dominique hesitated, then nodded. David knelt by her side, rubbing her hair gently. "Don't worry about me," he said. "I'll come home."

"I know you will," Dominique murmured, lifting her head for his kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Closing the door behind him, David strode purposefully to the study. Flicking on the light, he reached into a drawer and pulled out a flattened role of maps that looked considerably battered. Carefully, he unrolled it, studying the map for the umpteenth time.

Traces of Ather's unmistakable aura had been detected near Maple and Drustin, an intersection of streets that lay right in the middle of gang territory. Three members had been found dead since then, and a pattern was starting to form. If he was right—if Ather continued the routine, which she would—then he could predict her fourth strike.

A piece of heavy parchment fluttered out, falling to the floor. David picked it up, knowing what it said by heart. He had found it two days before, tucked within the gang sash of the third victim—Ather knew she was being trailed.

_I know you are there, hunter,_ it read in wide, flowing letters._ You stink of witch magic, so I warn you now. So many have fallen on my threshold; you cannot hope to defeat me._

_It's been such a long time since my last. You want to play, hunter? Last chance to forfeit. If you follow me once more, the game is on._


End file.
